1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recording image signals of photographic pictures, and more particularly to a method of recording image signals of photographic pictures, wherein the photogrpahic pictures formed on a roll-shaped print are taken by a video camera and recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the spread of the video camera in recent years, there has been utilized a so-called video television album wherein, photographed subjects such as photographic negatives, prints and the like are recorded in a magnetic disc for an electronic camera, a video tape and the like for the storage, reproduced by a reproducer as necessary, and images are projected on a screen of a television for the entertainment. Along with this, such a service will become available that, similarly to the photographic print service, photographic pictures such as negatives are taken in a photographic processing laboratory (hereinafter referred to as a "labo"), recorded in a magnetic disc and the like, and the magnetic disc thus recorded is delivered to customers. However, a problem is raised in what process the image signal of the photographic picture should be recorded in the magnetic disc during processes of manufacturing of a print. Namely, there is such a disadvantage that, in recording the photographic pictures into the magnetic disc, a negative-positive inversion circuit becomes necessary.
On the other hand, in recording the photographic pictures from finished prints into the magnetic disc, the following disadvantage is raised. More specifically, the photographed subjects are separated of one another, the positioning works of the photographed subjects (prints, for example)to the video camera are required during recording and, each of the prints should be set at a photographing position, whereby this method of recording is not suitable for the bulk processing of the records of photographic pictures.